Nightmare
by Nakashi-chan
Summary: Las pesadillas atormentan a Javert cada noche, sin embargo, nunca le dice a valjean con qué sueña, más éste hará todo lo que esté en su mano para ayudar a Javert a pesar de que éste no se deje ayudar. Mierda-resumen, pero creo que al meno se entretendrían leyendo un rato!


Hola amigos! Dios santo, sé que mi tardanza es inexcusable, pero de verdad que tengo razones. Es que mi ordenador ha decidido morir desde hace ya una o dos semanas atrás y no pude subirlo. Igual, al no poder hacerlo, me he visto tan apurada que he decidido tratar de subirlo desde el móvil, pero claro, es mucho más largo y me va a llevar más tiempo, cosa que no me hace nada de gracias, pero en fin, digamos que por vosotros haré lo que sea! Ennn fin, explicaciones aparte aquí va el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, espero que os guste! :D

CAPITULO 1

-0-0-0-0-0-

(No sabía cómo poner esto así que lo pongo entre paréntesis, esto que pasa ahora es cuando Javert es aún un adolescente, sobre los 14 años)

Javert permanecía con la cabeza baja, su largo pelo negro recogido en una coleta, con algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos por su moreno rostro, el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad en el pecho y las manos temblándole inconteniblemente.

-¡Eres un maldito inútil! ¿Lo sabes verdad? ¡Un jodido idiota!

La mirada del muchacho permanecía clavada en algún punto del suelo, sin atreverse a lamentarla por miedo a enfurecer más aún a su amo.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, señor, yo... -¡No quiero excusas!-rugió, a lo que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del gitano de arriba abajo, por lo que juntó sus labios con fuerza cerrando la boca.- ¡Te has vuelto a olvidar de lavarme el jodido traje! ¿Cómo esperas que me vaya a comer con nadie si el traje está sucio? ¡He tenido que coger el otro! ¡Maldito vago! ¡Idiota!

Ante los gritos que estaba dando su enfurecido señor, Javert no podía menos que notar como su corazón se aceleraba y comenzaba a sudar frío.

"Soy un idiota, mi amo tiene razón, soy un jodido idiota." Pensaba el muchacho. Se había olvidado completamente de que tenía que lavar aquel traje, puesto que entre la academia de policía a la que asistía y el tener que hacer los continuos recados de su amo no le había dado tiempo de hacer nada. Pero eso no era una excusa válida y lo sabía.

-Discúlpeme señor yo…-sus palabras fueron bruscamente cortadas por una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, que le hizo tambalearse unos pasos hacia atrás. Por su labio comenzó a escurrir un hilito de sangre, pues el golpe había tenido la suficiente fuerza para reabrir una herida recién cerrada que le habían hecho en la academia.

Él era uno de los mejores alumnos, por no decir el mejor. Sacaba unas notas increíbles que rara vez bajaban del sobresaliente, pero en realidad el no disfrutaba yendo a la academia, puesto que no tenía amigos allí, simplemente iba porque su señor se lo mandaba y era su deber obedecer.

Javert era un chico bastante callado y silencioso que siempre estaba solo. Incluso durante las horas de descanso nunca hablaba con nadie, pero eso ya no era culpa suya.

Sus compañeros pertenecían, la inmensa mayoría, a familias o influyentes, por lo que no miraban precisamente con buenos ojos que un gitano hijo de nadie estudiase allí; por lo que hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para hacer que la vida del moreno fuese lo más parecido a un infierno en la tierra posible.

Al principio, Javert había tratado de integrarse y de hacer algún amigo si le era posible, pero después de un tiempo, ya cansado de sus constantes burlas e insultos, había decidido simplemente ignorarles.

Aquello a los chicos no pareció gustarles un pelo, y a partir de ese momento empezaron sus problemas de verdad. Ya no se conformaban con mofarse de él, si no que empezaron los empujones por los pasillos, los pinchazos con los lápices mientras que estaban en clase, se divertían tirándole piedrecillas mientras que estaban en el tiempo de descanso y a la salida, haciéndole la zancadillas cada vez que lo tenían cerca y finalmente las palizas a la salida entre varios.

Javert era fuerte, y hacía lo que podía por defenderse, pero él era uno y aquellos que decían ser sus compañeros atacaban en grupo y armados con palos y piedras.

Al principio pensó en decírselo a los profesores o a quién fuera, pero pronto se dio cuenta que nadie movería un dedo para ayudarle a él, un gitano hijo de nadie, contra esos niños que tenían padres importantes e influyentes, los cuales aparte de subvencionar la escuela les daban la paga.

Y además de eso estaba el hecho de que aquellos chicos jamás reconocerían nada y que seguramente cambiarían totalmente los hechos dando una versión completamente diferente de la realidad y que era su palabra contra la de todos. Y si eso sucedía probablemente le dirían a su amo que él se andaba metiendo en problemas, por lo que le esperaría otra paliza segura en su casa.

Javert tenía claro que ni podía ni debía hablar, y sus compañeros se aprovechaban de su silencio.

Ese día Javert había tenido una de las pruebas más importantes y había estado tan centrado que se le había olvidado por completo el asunto del traje.

-Disculpe mi idiotez, Monsieur, soy un idiota, n-no volverá a ocurrir nunca más…-sus palabras murieron en su boca siendo cortadas de nuevo por la cabreada voz del hombre.

-Claro que no volverá a ocurrir más, me aseguraré de ello.-su voz era grave, áspera, rugosa, y a Javert, en el estado de pánico en el que se encontraba en ese momento , le pareció hasta cierto punto sádica. De pronto el hombre le agarro fuertemente del pelo provocando un grito ahogado en el muchacho.

-¡Silencio!-le rugió, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, dejándole en es suelo desorientado unos segundos.

Escuchó el sonido del cinturón deslizándose fuera de los pantalones de otro y como lo agarraba fuertemente con ambas manos. Comenzó a temblar inconteniblemente y reprimió un suave sollozo. Si desobedecía la orden de silencio iba a ser mucho, mucho peor.

-Levántate y quítate la camisa.-ordenó con una voz potente y aterradora que hacía que el joven desease salir corriendo. Se levantó con toda la rapidez que sus rígidas piernas debido al miedo le permitían y con unas manos más que temblorosas la dobló cuidadosamente y la dejó al lado, sobre una silla.

-De rodillas.-ésta vez, el señor le agarró del pelo y le obligó a ello, haciéndole darse un fuerte golpe en sus rodillas al caer tan de golpe al suelo.

-No te muevas.-aquella advertencia vino seguida de otro empujón, por lo que quedó sobre sus rodillas y sus manos. Javert permanecía totalmente quieto, notando como una gota de sudor frío resbalaba por su rostro.

De pronto escuchó un sonido estremecedor, el sonido del cinturón rasgando el aire y antes de que pudiese hacer o pensar nada, sintió un fuerte estallido de dolor en su espalda, haciéndole perder todo el aliento de golpe y humedeciendo sus ojos. Pero aun así no gritó.

Tras ese golpe siguió otro. Y otro. Cada uno le parecía más doloroso que el anterior, lo cual ya le parecía imposible, ya que aquello dolía como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno. Notaba como la sangre caliente comenzaba a brotar de su espalda, al igual que el sudor, y su rostro estaba completamente empapado en lágrimas.

Había sido un mal chico y éste era el castigo que merecía. Había decepcionado a su señor y se lo merecía. O al menos eso era lo que el hombre le decía.

Otro golpe. Ésta vez Javert no pudo contener un grito. Sentía que no iba a aguantar mucho más, puesto que con cada estallido de dolor su visión se nublaba durante unos segundos que cada vez iban siendo más largos. Deseaba simplemente morir en ese mismo instante, morir y acabar con todo aquel agonizante dolor, pero sentía como si le llamasen, en lo profundo de su mente, le llamaban…

¡Javert!…

¡Javert!...

¡Javert por dios santo!

De pronto el inspector se incorporó en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos, el corazón en la garganta, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con algo de aire y lágrimas corriendo por su pálido rostro.

Unos fuertes brazos le envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, quedando su cabeza en el pecho del otro. Al principio, el totalmente desorientado y asustado inspector trató de apartarse, tembloroso, pero a los pocos segundos se situó y rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo en los brazos del otro como un niño.

-Shhh… tranquilízate… solo ha sido una pesadilla, nada más… shhh… todo está bien… estoy contigo…

-P-pero fue tan real, Jean… tanto…- hacía ya bastante tiempo que esos recuerdos no le atormentaban en forma de pesadillas, pero le seguían afectando igual que siempre. A penas podía hablar entre los sollozos, pero aún así Valjean le entendió y le apretó más contra su pecho, tratando de confortarle, mientras que acariciaba su espalda con una mano, con la otra su pelo, y sus labios estaban suavemente presionados contra su frente.

Poco a poco el inspector se fue tranquilizando. Cuando había dejado de temblar y llorar fue cuando Valjean, tremendamente sorprendido por la temerosa actitud del rígido policía, se decidió a hablar.

-Javert, ¿Pero que ha sido eso? ¿Qué es lo que soñabas?

Ante esta pregunta, el inspector se tensó involuntariamente entre los brazos del ex convicto y éste lo notó.

-Nada… No quiero hablar… de eso ahora…-trató de decir el gitano con voz ronca y ligeramente quebrada.

Valjean frunció un poco el ceño, preocupado. Si bien era cierto que Javert no iba pregonando sus cosas, también lo era que ambos habían llegado a un punto en su relación en donde, después de conocerse desde hacía tantos años, aunque fuera como enemigos, no tenían secretos. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba él.

Quiso seguir indagando, pero viendo a Javert tan alterado como estaba prefirió dejar el tema por el momento. Colocó su mano bajo la barbilla del inspector y le hizo alzar la cabeza para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, el cual fue plenamente correspondido.

Tras esto se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, solo que ésta vez con Javert acostado sobre su pecho. El moreno, todavía un poco alterado, puso su oreja justo sobre el corazón de su amante, y se fue quedando dormido al compás del suave latir de éste y por la relajante sensación de las fuertes manos de Valjean acariciando su espalda.

El ex convicto estuvo deslizando suavemente sus callosas manos por la espalda del otro, hasta que comprobó con satisfacción que este dormía tranquilamente y sin rastro aparente de estar teniendo ninguna otra pesadilla. Solo tras asegurarse de esto se permitió cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Aquí se ha acabado este capítulo del nuevo fic que estoy empezando. Sí, ya sé que tengo el otro a media y prometo que lo acabaré en cuando tenga inspiración…. Y sobre todo un ordenador para hacerlo xD

Por cierto a los que me dejan comentario suelo responderles siempre, y también suelo avisar si voy a tardar y esas cosas, por lo que si alguien me quiere mandar un privado para preguntarme lo que sea se lo responderé cuanto antes me sea posible.

Perdón por haceros esperar, por las molestias y por hablar tanto xD

DEJAR COMENTARIO Y MUCHIIIISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOOOOS

Un fuerte abrazo psicológico! :DD


End file.
